


Hello, Angel.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Biting, Deities, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, angel and devil au, angel jinyoung, devil bambam, devil jackson, devil jaebum, devil mark, devil youngjae, devil yugyeom, eternal bonds - Freeform, side Yugbam, side markson, side wonhui, the deities are sebaekxing, the smut is at the end, theres angst too if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: The Deities and Jaebum had angered each other, resulting in something of Jaebum's possession to be taken away. To retrieve it back, he kidnaps the pure heart of Heaven; Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for _hours_ , and it's finally finished! i wanted to upload this on jaebum's birthday, so i'm sorry if it may seem a little rushed at times as well as for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> also please keep in mind that this was just something i wanted to try out for fun, and the actual smut comes last~
> 
> if you're not comfortable with any of the tags listed, please don't read!

_“Your Excellency, Heaven is under attack!”_

It takes Jinyoung a mere split second to realize what’s going on. Heaven, the place that he calls home, the place that _is_ his home, is under attack. It’s been _so long_ since it had last been attacked. Probably about six or seven decades ago, Jinyoung guesses. The idea and reality of a war between Heaven and Hell is terrifying. It includes numerous blood spilling, high-pitched shrilling screams and so much more, and yet Jinyoung can’t help but feel a little sort of thrill to it.

Being an Angel, he doesn’t wonder why he is one. He had done good all his life on the Earth plane, and so he deserved to be one. He wasn’t one of those people who sinned too much, or maybe sinned just the right amount. He wasn’t one of those people who were right in the middle of _everything_ ; of Heaven and Hell.

He wasn’t one of those people who were given a choice, whether he wanted to become an Angel or not, but he guesses being an Angel is better than being a Devil.

Because of his lack of sins during his time on the Earth plane, he was given a well-respected title in Heaven. The title he holds is _The White Angel_. The title was given to him by the Deities themselves, and Jinyoung is grateful.

As the White Angel, he looks over Heaven and makes sure it stays intact. Being the White Angel doesn’t vary much from being a King on the Earth plane. Although, nothing ever really happens in Earth, while a lot of problematic things may happen on the Earth plane. All Jinyoung has to do is sit on his throne and watch over everyone in Heaven, and honestly, it’s way easier than it looks.

So when Heaven’s under attack, just like now, he feels a slight bubbly feeling grow inside his chest, akin to some type of vague excitement. He stands up from his seat on the throne, his long, silk white robe complimenting his every step beautifully. Due to his body’s shape, the Deities always gift him with ethereal silk robes, and Jinyoung has never used something other than silk in his entire decades living in Heaven. What’s even better though, is that the robes do not halt him from using his wings freely, so Jinyoung never complains about them.

Jinyoung walks elegantly down Heaven’s castle’s halls, keeping in mind that what’s currently happening now is a _war_ , and the ruler of Hell should be right outside, already attacking Heaven’s walls. Jinyoung quickens his walking speed when he hears a chorus of pain-stricken screams right outside the castle’s doors.

With the company of two guards by his side, the large, elegant doors of the castle are opened in no time. Jinyoung stops, dead in his tracks as he raises one hand to cover his mouth, his eyes wide.

The scene right in front of him screams _Hell_ in so many ways, and honestly, Jinyoung shouldn’t be surprised, but he just couldn’t help it. He walks down the last few steps, and a shiver runs down his spine a bit as his bare feet hit the ground. A few Angels are laid sprawled on the ground, their eyes either closed or wide open in shock. Their white clothes are all smeared with their own blood, and some maybe mixed with someone else’s blood. Jinyoung’s eyes widen even more as his eyes land on five figures, all of them _clearly_ not belonging here.

“Ah, so they were right. Heaven’s White Angel really _is_ pure,” one of them says, his arms exposed due to his sleeveless top, flexing a bit as he walks closer alongside the other four.

“Let’s get this over with,” another one says, and Jinyoung notes that he’s the tallest one out of all.

“Stop right there!” the two guards beside him shout, getting into a defensive position to protect Jinyoung. “Don’t come any closer, we’re warning you!”

“Aw, how cute. They think they can beat us,” a different man with skinny legs says, laughing.

“Don’t come any closer!” the guards repeat, letting their white wings out, covering Jinyoung safely.

“This is going to be quick,” the man with toned arms says, smirking before lunging forwards to throw a few heavy punches at both guards.

The guards groan in pain and cough up blood excessively as they land on their backs on the cold, hard ground. Jinyoung resists the urge to curse under his breath for the two good-for-nothing guards, gradually taking a few steps back.

“Youngjae, take him,” a pretty man with blond locks orders, and soon a brunette makes his way to Jinyoung quickly.

“Hey!” the man greets him, giving him a wide smile and if it weren’t for his black wings and dark attire, Jinyoung would’ve mistaken him for an Angel.

The Youngjae man moves quite fast as he bends a little to pick Jinyoung up, and that action seems to have snapped Jinyoung out of his daze. Jinyoung moves to the side and releases his glorious, wide wings, immediately using them to fly upwards.

“I don’t think so,” the blond man says, and the next thing Jinyoung knows is that his right leg stings and he’s falling, both downwards as well as out of conscious.

The last thing Jinyoung sees before blacking out is brown locks, their arms carrying him as they fly back to their homeland; _Hell._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Jinyoung wakes up, the first thing he does is to abruptly sit on his bed. Scratch that, it isn’t _his_ bed that he’s currently resting on. It’s _theirs._

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” a deep voice greets him, and Jinyoung turns his attention away from his thoughts to the unfamiliar man who’s leaning against the doorframe.

The said man stands upright, smirking as he makes his way closer to Jinyoung, who’s gradually moving backwards, until his back hits the headboard.

“You can’t run, Angel,” the man says, and oddly enough, it fuels an unfamiliar fire inside of Jinyoung’s stomach. The man's eyes glint playfully as he places his right knee on the bed, leaning closer to Jinyoung and placing a hand next to Jinyoung’s head on the headboard.

“Stop,” Jinyoung weakly orders, but it only causes the man to smirk more.

“I never knew the White Angel would be this _easy_ ,” the man teases, his hand moving to cup Jinyoung’s right cheek.

“I _said_ , stop!” Jinyoung says, louder and more firmer this time, pushing the man away with all his strength.

Jinyoung quickly stands up and makes a run for the door, but the man’s quick too, and he grabs ahold of Jinyoung’s wrist. In no time at all, he has Jinyoung pressed against the door, breath hot near his earlobe. Jinyoung gulps inaudibly.

“You’re not going anywhere, Angel. The Deities had angered me, and I’m taking _you_ as hostage,” he whispers, slightly nipping at Jinyoung’s earlobe, causing the latter to squirm. “Let’s see how desperate they are to get their precious White Angel back in Heaven.”

“What if they don’t?” Jinyoung bravely asks, cheeks a bit flushed due to their bodies’ proximity. “What if they don’t come for me?”

“Then I’ll just have some more fun with you, _Angel_ ,” he purrs.

“Stop it!” Jinyoung shouts, pushing the man away once more. “You Devils don’t care about anyone else’s wellbeings, all you ever care about are yourselves! You don’t care about your surroundings, you just want your desires to be fulfilled-”

“Don’t you _dare_ talk bullshit to me,” the man growls, slamming Jinyoung against the door harsher than before. Jinyoung winces, but still tries his best to hold his ground.

“I’m not talking nonsense! Everything that I’m saying is _true_ -” Jinyoung’s words are cut off as the man places one of his rough hands around the former’s neck, silencing him.

“Angels and Devils are just goddamn titles! There isn’t any fucking differences to them, just that the colors we represent and use are different,” the man snarls, tightening his grip around Jinyoung’s neck. “Do you think _we’re_ the only ones who cause war? What about the war that Angels started in 1835? Angels and Devils are just fucking _titles_ , get your head out of the clouds. Stop thinking so highly of yourself as well as your people. You’re no better than my people and I.”

“And how does _that_ make anything better?” Jinyoung daringly scoffs after the man lets go of his neck.

“Learn your fucking place, _Angel_ ,” the man growls, licking a long stripe from Jinyoung’s nape to the back of his ear, causing the latter to shudder. “The sooner, the fucking _better_.”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Jinyoung argues, glaring at his opponent.

“Oh, but you will eventually,” the man smirks, revealing two extremely sharp canine teeth. “And I think you’ve forgotten who I am, Angel.”

“Didn’t even know you in the first place,” Jinyoung scoffs.

“Hm, for an Angel, you surely quite lack some manners,” the man comments.

“I don’t care,” Jinyoung glares. “I do _not_ respect those who treat me wrongly.”

“Im Jaebum, but mortals know me as Lucifer,” the man cuts off, smirking as his canines drag against the skin of Jinyoung’s neck, causing the latter to let out an unexpected moan. “I will taint every fiber of your being, I’ll mark you as _mine_ , and the Deities _will_ get jealous, because once I have what’s mine, it’s _mine_ forever.”

“Whoever said that I wanted to be yours?” Jinyoung asks, trying to get out of Jaebum’s grip, but failing as the latter has a tight grip on his wrists.

“You will, Angel. Trust me,” Jaebum states confidently, before digging his canines into Jinyoung’s neck, earning a scream from the latter.

The Deities may have angered Jaebum, but Jaebum has officially angered them even more. Not only did his Devils destroy a wide part of Heaven, but they stole Heaven’s pure heart as well, _The White Angel_ , and Jaebum smirks triumphantly as his thoughts wander to all the filthy, sinful things he’s about to do to Jinyoung, feeling like he’d just won (more of _stole_ ) a huge, golden trophy.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, _Angel_ ,” Jaebum whispers lowly, one of his hands placed on Jinyoung’s hip.

Jaebum trails wet kisses down from the place he’d bitten Jinyoung; from his beautiful neck to just above his chest. Jaebum moves his hands to undo Jinyoung’s white, elegant robe, the silk falling off of the latter’s body quite extravagantly. Jaebum visibly licks his lips as Jinyoung’s bare body is now currently displayed in front of him, the robe being the only thing that had hid his beauty earlier.

“S-Stop,” Jinyoung weakly says, pushing Jaebum away one more time before running to the edge of the room.

Jinyoung soon realizes his actions are futile; Jaebum follows behind him, picks him up and throws him onto the bed. The latter climbs on top of the former, growling.

“I won’t take away your innocence just yet. We’ll be _sinning_ together, and I want you to _enjoy_ it,” Jaebum smirks, chuckling a bit. “Playing with the Deities is so much fun, don’t you know?”

“I’m not some _toy_ you can use to just simply _anger_ the Deities,” Jinyoung snaps, looking straight into Jaebum’s deep brown eyes.

“Ah, but you’re more than _just_ a toy,” Jaebum whispers huskily, lips nipping at Jinyoung’s earlobe. “You’ll be _mine_.”

“I don’t-” Jaebum cuts Jinyoung off with a fiery kiss on his lips, causing the latter’s cheeks to burn a crimson red.

“W-What did you just do?!” Jinyoung asks frantically, face completely flustered.

“Have you never been kissed before?” Jaebum asks, laughing as Jinyoung averts his gaze away from the former. “Before I take your innocence away, you need to get more accustomed to this place.”

“How so?” Jinyoung faintly mutters, still avoiding to look at Jaebum.

Jaebum leans down to suck at the mark he’d left on Jinyoung’s neck, eliciting a little moan from the latter. “You’ll have to wear _our_ colors, of course.”

“I like white _just_ fine, thank you,” Jinyoung snaps.

“Mark will help you change to your new robes,” Jaebum says, ignoring Jinyoung’s previous statement. “I’ll see you later, _Angel._ ”

Jaebum climbs off of Jinyoung, standing right in front of him with his lips quirked into a smirk, and Jinyoung has now grown to a conclusion that Jaebum’s most favorite thing to do every single day is to smirk. Before leaving the room, Jaebum flashes his canines at Jinyoung, and suddenly, there’s a fiery feeling burning in a certain area of his neck; the exact place where he’d been bitten earlier. Jinyoung lets out a faint whimper, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaebum.

Once Jinyoung hears the door close, he grabs the sheets and covers himself with them. He sighs a bit shakily, his fingertips touching the bite mark. Surprisingly enough, blood isn’t flowing out of the mark. Instead, it sends a warm feeling throughout his whole body. It’s a comfortable feeling, but Jinyoung would never admit that openly.

Not long after, true to his words, a few knocks on the door are heard. Mark, Jinyoung presumes, enters the room wearing a long, silk black robe. Jinyoung won’t lie; the robe complimented his thin waist as well as his soft features quite nicely.

“Hello,” Mark says as a greeting, smiling just a little as he bends down, grabs Jinyoung’s white robe from the floor and places it on one of the tables in the room before making his way to Jinyoung with a maroon robe in his hands.

“Hello,” Jinyoung greets back, feeling a little self-conscious that his body will be displayed in front of a _stranger-_

“I won’t do anything,” Mark chuckles, as if he had read Jinyoung’s mind. “Besides, I’m bound to someone already.”

“A mistress?” Jinyoung asks, then closes his mouth as he realized what he’d just said a few seconds after.

“Hm, you could say that,” Mark says, and Jinyoung lets out an inaudible sigh of relief. “Now stand up; I can’t help you if you’re on the bed.”

Jinyoung shyly removes the sheets from his body and stands, his back facing Mark. He hears a few shuffling sounds before Mark helps him wear the robe. Jinyoung slips his arms into the long sleeves and ties the robe quickly, before admiring how it falls quite beautifully to the floor.

“Like it?” Mark asks, smiling a little as Jinyoung slightly twirls. “Jaebum picked it out himself.”

At Mark’s words, Jinyoung stops moving immediately, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. Jaebum picked it out himself? It seemed impossible for Jinyoung, and just as he’s about to retort on how Jaebum couldn’t have picked it out himself, the mark burns a little, causing his hand to grip it quickly.

“He marked you, didn’t he?” Mark asks.

“H-How’d you know?” Jinyoung asks back, stuttering a little.

“Dominant Devils mark those they want, just like how Jackson marked me. Dominant Devils don’t wear robes as well,” Mark says, showing a bite mark on his neck before chuckling a little. “Are you wondering why it burns sometimes?”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung mutters.

“Well, sometimes it burns because he’s angry or annoyed, but it could also be because he’s in pain,” Mark explains. “It’s like an eternal bond; the both of you can feel each other’s feelings.”

“Ah, but can’t eternal bonds only apply on two people who belong in the same place?” Jinyoung asks.

“You’re a little closed-minded, aren’t you?” Mark chuckles, turning around to walk to the door and gripping the handle. “Ever heard of the war that the Angels caused in 1835? Ever wondered why they, no, _he_ started it?”

Jinyoung stays quiet, and Mark shakes his head a bit before continuing his words. “Jeon Wonwoo, an Angel, fought to have an eternal bond with Wen Junhui, a Devil. Did they have it in the end? Yes, they did. Guess where they’re living in now? _Heaven_.”

“But aren’t Devils-”

“The Deities changed Junhui into an Angel, in order to keep their precious Angel happy,” Mark states, before repeating Jaebum’s previous statements. “Devils and Angels are just the same. Get it through that little Angel brain of yours.”

Before Jinyoung could muster up a reply, Mark opens the door. “Come; the others are waiting.”

Jinyoung follows behind Mark, the both of them walking quietly. Whilst walking, Jinyoung admires the decorations wordlessly. He has to admit, Hell’s castle isn’t bad at all.

Once they’ve reached what seems to be a lounging room, Jinyoung’s a bit confused to not see Jaebum there. Mark walks over to the man with toned arms, who Jinyoung assumes is Jackson, sitting on his lap and kissing him quickly.

Just as Jinyoung’s about to go over to Mark and ask him where Jaebum is, a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind. Jinyoung turns his head and opens his mouth a little to gasp, and suddenly Jaebum’s lips are on his own. Jinyoung’s eyes widen and he turns his head to the other side, his cheeks burning again, causing Jaebum to chuckle.

In a split second, Jaebum is carrying Jinyoung bridal-style in his arms, walking towards an empty couch. Jaebum sits down on the couch with Jinyoung on his lap, the latter’s side facing the former’s chest.

“Holy shit, you’ve marked him?” the tallest one in the room asks Jaebum.

“I’m _hyung_ to you, brat,” Jaebum says.

“Jaebum hyung, have you really bitten him?” the guy Jinyoung remembers as Youngjae asks.

“What do you think?” Jaebum asks back, smirking as he makes Jinyoung’s robe slip down from one of his shoulders, revealing the fresh bite mark on his neck. Jinyoung blushes and quickly slips it back up, earning a little chuckle from Jaebum.

“Is the White Angel no different than usual Angels?” the skinny-legged man asks as he enters the room wearing a dark grey robe.

“He’s definitely tastier,” Jaebum answers, smirking.

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, seemingly a little deep in thought. _Does that mean he has tasted other Angels before?_

 _No, I haven’t._ Jinyoung’s a little surprised as he hears Jaebum’s own voice in his head, but then remembers the bite mark as well as Mark’s words earlier.

 _Then how do you know I’m definitely tastier?_ Jinyoung challenges.

 _I just do._ Jinyoung rolls his eyes and huffs before averting his gaze towards the skinny-legged man.

“Hyung, when are you going to do it?” the skinny-legged man asks.

“Later,” Jaebum replies, causing Jinyoung to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. _What thing?_

“Jaebum, it’s time,” Mark says, but Jinyoung guesses that it’s a different thing from what the skinny-legged man asked.

“Ah, of course,” Jaebum mutters, moving Jinyoung to sit on the couch, off of his lap. “I’ll be right back, Angel. For now, all of you, introduce yourselves.”

Right after Jaebum’s out of sight, the skinny-legged man takes a seat next to Jinyoung, a leg over the other as he looks at Jinyoung with a sort of interest.

“Your skin is really… pure,” he says, seemingly a little mesmerized by Jinyoung. “Your body line too. No wonder they only allow you to use robes.”

“Bam-ah, it’s a bit rude to not introduce yourself first,” Youngjae faintly scolds him.

“I’m Kunpimook, but everyone calls me Bambam,” the skinny-legged man says. “It’s a nickname my parents gave to me ever since I was little.”

“I’m Yugyeom,” the tallest one speaks up, playfully saluting to Jinyoung.

“Jackson Wang,” the one with toned arms says, giving a grin.

“And I’m Choi Youngjae, but I think you know me already?” Youngjae’s statement comes off more as a question, and Jinyoung slightly nods his head.

“I-I heard Mark-ssi say your name,” Jinyoung stutters, yet again holding back his own urge to curse under his breath. _No, an Angel must not succumb to these petty, little sins._

 _If it’s so petty and so little, why not do them, Angel?_ Jinyoung hears Jaebum’s teasing voice in his head, feeling slightly annoyed now.

“Anyway,” Youngjae clears his throat before continuing. “Mark hyung is marked by Jackson hyung, and Bam is marked by Yugyeom.”

“Are you a Dominant Devil as well?” Jinyoung asks, his curiosity a bit piqued.

“Yes, but I haven’t marked anyone yet,” Youngjae replies, giving a small smile. “Anyway, do you want to have a tour a bit? One of us could accompany you.”

“I suggest you go with Youngjae. He’s the purest one out of all of us,” Jackson speaks up. “Well, as pure as a Devil can ever be.”

“I’ve got some things to do anyway,” Bambam says, getting off of the couch. “Come on, Gyeom-ah, let’s go.”

Jinyoung stands up the same time as Jackson does, and it makes Jackson laugh half-heartedly. The latter’s laugh is quite contagious, Jinyoung would admit, and that’s how he finds himself laughing along in just a second later.

“Alright then, I don’t want your tour to be prolonged anymore. Besides, I’ve got an army to take care of,” Jackson states, bidding goodbye before walking out.

“An army..?” Jinyoung mutters.

“Yeah, Jackson hyung’s the General of Hell,” Youngjae says. “Shall we begin our tour now, Jinyoung-ssi?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jinyoung replies, and soon the both of them are walking side by side.

“Before I start explaining things, how old are you in human years?” Youngjae asks.

“Twenty-three. How about you?” Jinyoung asks back, and he’s surprised at himself for not stuttering once more.

“Twenty-one. Hey, I’m your dongsaeng!” Youngjae says, smiling wide.

“A-Ah, I guess so,” Jinyoung replies, cheeks burning a little with a small smile decorating his face.

Suddenly, the mark is burning. He grips it a little, and soon enough he hears the voice of the man he’s grown familiar with in just a span of a few hours.

_Don’t go falling for anyone else. That won’t help me nor you in my plan._

Jinyoung mentally snorts. _What plan?_

 _You’ll know it soon enough, Angel._ Jinyoung lightly groans at this.

“You okay, hyung?” Youngjae asks, a hint of worry laced in his voice.

“I-I’m fine,” and Jinyoung’s sure that if there ever were competitions regarding who would be able to stutter the most in just a few hours, he’d be the one to win them. Also, did Youngjae just call him _hyung_?

“Sorry if you’re a little overwhelmed by me calling you hyung. It’s okay though, right?” Youngjae asks.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies quickly, smiling a little.

Then, Youngjae starts the tour. Jinyoung listens thoroughly, and he couldn’t help but ask a few questions.

“How exactly did the Deities anger Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks, immediately feeling the mark getting warmer.

 _Don’t_ , Jaebum warns him. He doesn’t listen.

“They badmouthed Jaebum,” Youngjae answers with a frown evident on his face. “But that isn’t all.”

“There’s more?” Jinyoung asks.

“Of course. He wouldn’t have brought you here if the only thing they did was to badmouth him,” Youngjae says. “They took something from him. Well, more of _cut_.”

“Huh?” Jinyoung lets out, confused. “What exactly did they take away from him?”

“After the Deities badmouthed him, he curled his fists, turned around so his back was facing the Deities and,” Youngjae pauses for a minute, having a shaky breath. “T-They cut his wings apart.”

At Youngjae’s words, the mark burns. The pain is slightly unbearable, and Jinyoung grips his neck tightly. The mark burns hotter and hotter as each second passes, and Jinyoung ends up losing his balance. 

“Hyung!” Youngjae shouts frantically, holding Jinyoung in his arms.

“I-It hurts, Youngjae-yah,” Jinyoung says, nearly sobbing through as the miasma in the air around them suddenly feels too suffocating for him.

“Hold on, hyung. I’m going to bring you to Jaebum hyung-” Just as Youngjae’s about to carry Jinyoung in his arms, Jaebum’s standing in front of them in a split second, already taking Jinyoung away.

“It h-hurts, J-Jaebum,” Jinyoung moans out in pain, gripping Jaebum’s shirt with both of his hands that have turned into fists.

“Hold on, Angel,” Jaebum whispers, running to his bedroom.

Jaebum opens the door, locks it behind him and places Jinyoung on the bed quickly. Jinyoung has tears at the corners of his eyes, his body getting even hotter. Jaebum wastes no time in taking his shoes and socks off, as well as stripping himself of his silk, maroon shirt, throwing it away on the floor somewhere. He climbs on top of Jinyoung and kisses him for the third time today, leaving Jinyoung breathless. Jaebum grabs ahold of Jinyoung’s right leg and lifts it up, causing the robe to fall closer to Jinyoung’s abdomen; exposing his whole leg.

Then, Jaebum starts trailing kisses upwards, from Jinyoung’s inner lower-leg to Jinyoung’s inner thighs. Jinyoung’s maroon robe as well as Jaebum’s black pants are still on their bodies, so Jaebum stops once he has trailed until the end of Jinyoung’s thigh. He undos Jinyoung’s robe and tosses it away, leaving Jinyoung bare for Jaebum’s eyes to see. Jaebum admires Jinyoung’s body for a while before he dives downwards again to trail kisses upwards from Jinyoung’s beautiful stomach to just above his chest, eliciting a little moan from the latter.

“Has anyone ever told you that you taste _wonderful_?” Jaebum asks slyly, licking a long stripe up from Jinyoung’s collarbones to his neck.

“ _Ngh_ , no,” Jinyoung answers truthfully, cheeks a bit flushed as he grips the bedsheets.

“I’m not taking your innocence right now, if that’s what you’re wondering about,” Jaebum speaks against his skin, sucking on Jinyoung’s neck. “I’m just taking the pain away.”

Before Jinyoung could ask how, a mix between a moan and a squirm escapes his mouth as Jaebum bites down on the mark again, then lapping his tongue and sucking on it.

“A-Ah, Jaebum,” Jinyoung moans out, his eyes shut close as the mark slowly starts to stop burning, the heat leaving his body.

“There you go, Angel,” Jaebum whispers softly, laying down on the bed next to Jinyoung before pulling the latter closer. “Feel better, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jinyoung mutters, closing his eyes and trying his best to even out his breathing.

“Bambam will prepare your white robe, but for now, sleep,” Jaebum tells him, caressing Jinyoung’s hair carefully. “When you wake up, take a quick shower if you want, and then wear your white robe. I’ll be waiting outside the door.”

As if by some type of magic, Jinyoung’s eyelids start struggling to stay open. He’s seeping into a slumber not too deep nor too light, and both of them are aware of it. Just before Jinyoung completely drifts off, he feels a pair of soft lips on his hair.

“Rest well, Angel.” And that was the last thing Jinyoung remembers before he sleeps, the warmth around him disappearing.

Jaebum slips out of his own bed and takes his shirt as well as Jinyoung’s robe off the floor, tossing it into the laundry basket. He walks towards his wardrobe and grabs a silk, black shirt, wearing it immediately. He turns his body to look at Jinyoung’s sleeping state, and unnoticeably lets out a sigh.

 _I need to stop before I don’t have a chance to regain my wings back anymore_ , Jaebum thinks deeply before leaving the room in search of the skinny-legged Devil.

You see, Jaebum’s dark wings were cut off by the Deities. Jaebum doesn’t remember what exactly he had done that angered the Deities so much, but he _extremely_ vaguely remembers a lot of screaming and a fist fight. His wings are a part of who he is, of course it would be important to him. And to get his wings back, he’ll need to return something precious that the Deities would do anything for. Who else would it be, other than the White Angel himself? But if Jaebum doesn’t stop himself from indulging in Jinyoung’s body and warmth and _everything_ before offering him in front of the Deities in exchange for the return of his wings, then it’s all useless efforts in the end.

Jaebum soon finds Bambam in his office, currently fixing a little part of Yugyeom’s attire. Jaebum clears his throat, immediately gaining both of their attentions.

“Prepare Jinyoung’s white robe now,” Jaebum says.

“It’s not like I’m his maid or something,” Bambam huffs, but then his mood turns a 180 when he sees Jaebum’s true expression. “...Alright, I get it. It should be in his room in 30 minutes.”

Bambam leaves the room quietly, and Jaebum leans against the door before sighing. His sigh catches Yugyeom’s attention, who’s still inside the room.

“Is there something wrong, hyung?” Yugyeom asks.

“No, it’s nothing,” Jaebum waves off. “I have a lot of thinking to do. I’ll be in the lounging room if you need me.”

Jaebum walks to the lounging room by himself, lost in his never-ending pool of thoughts. He feels restless; he _is_ restless. He sits down on one of the couches, head in his hands. He had thought that carrying out his plan would be easy, but he was wrong. He didn’t expect things to hinder him from reaching his goal.

He didn’t expect for himself to fall sexually addicted to Jinyoung, however twisted it may seem, because Angels and Devils aren’t supposed to form an eternal bond, _right_?

But then Jaebum is reminded by himself of the war that had happened in 1835. The Deities turned Wen Junhui into a fucking _Angel_ , just so their precious little Angel could be happy. And to a certain extent, Jaebum hopes and a little bit prays for that to happen to him too. He’s so sexually infatuated with Jinyoung, it’s getting hard for him to control himself. He even _marked_ Jinyoung already. That wasn’t supposed to happen so quickly, and Jaebum knows it very well.

For him to become a Devil, let alone earn the title _Lucifer_ , he must’ve done really heavy sins during his time alive on the Earth plane. Because of that, wouldn’t it be normal for him to be selfish? He’s being selfish right now, wanting Jinyoung’s body, Jinyoung’s _everything_ to himself, and yet, he doesn’t know how to. Jinyoung’s an Angel and he’s a Devil, and even though their titles hold no difference whatsoever, it makes Jaebum feel slightly insecure. Just slightly.

He shakes his head and closes his eyes, heaving a quite deep breath. He only has one chance, and he’s going to take it. He _needs_ to get his wings back.

He gets off of the couch, standing and walking towards his room quickly. Just before he’s about to knock on the door, it opens widely, revealing a gorgeous Jinyoung with his white robes as well as damp hair. Jinyoung’s cheeks flush a little at the sudden sight of Jaebum _right in front of him_ , but he soon dismisses the light, bubbly feeling in his chest.

“Let’s go then, Angel,” Jaebum says, holding out a hand for Jinyoung to take, which the latter takes ahold of gladly.

Jinyoung walks beside Jaebum, their fingers intertwined. It sets off another bubbly feeling in Jinyoung’s chest, but this time, accompanied by something fiery. Jinyoung doesn’t ask where they’re going, and Jaebum doesn’t tell him.

In just a few minutes, they’re facing the Deities that Jaebum had angered, and all three of them seems like they’re still pretty pissed about what Jaebum had done to Heaven.

“Oh, look! It’s _Lucifer_ ,” one of the Deities say, and Jaebum grits his teeth. He absolutely _hates_ that name with a burning passion, and the Deities know it very well.

“Shut up, _Baekhyun_ ,” Jaebum snarls. “I came here to redeem my wings.”

“Redeem? What makes you feel so sure that we’ll give it back to you?” another one asks.

“Because I have the _one thing_ none of you have at this moment, _Sehun_. The White Angel,” Jaebum states, smirking as he tightens his grip on Jinyoung’s hand. “I’m sure _Yixing_ knows just how important the White Angel is, don’t you?”

“You imbecile! How _dare_ you call us by our names without any form of respect whatsoever?!” Baekhyun roars out.

“ _Enough_ , Baekhyun. He’s got the White Angel with him. We all know how hard it is for a new White Angel to appear again,” Yixing says.

“We’ll just have to wait a _long_ time, then,” Baekhyun huffs. 

“You can’t be serious-” Jaebum’s words are cut off by Baekhyun’s laugh.

“Oh, but I am,” Baekhyun says, smiling slyly. “Without your wings, you’ll rot in Hell, _literally_! I’ll enjoy watching you deteriorate and go into The Dark Abyss soon enough.”

“What about my wings?” Jinyoung pipes up, suddenly feeling like he should say something, because _dammit_ , he really _is_ sexually attracted to Jaebum.

“What about them?” Sehun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“My wings, for _his_ ,” Jinyoung says, letting go of Jaebum’s hand and spreading his wide, beautiful white wings in front of the three Deities.

“Oh my, so white, so pure,” Baekhyun giggles.

“But we can’t,” Sehun says sternly. “Without you, White Angel, Heaven is not complete.”

“Then let someone else be the White Angel!” Before Jinyoung could process what he was saying, the words had already left his mouth, shocking the Deities, Jaebum, as well as himself.

“But who could possibly-”

“Jeon Wonwoo; the White Angel before me,” Jinyoung suggests.

“Wonwoo has sinned a little bit too much to become the White Angel again,” Sehun points out.

“Turn me into a Devil,” Jinyoung firmly says. “Take my purity, my wings; take them and give them to Wonwoo, in exchange for his wings.”

“That could be done,” Yixing states, raising one arm, ready to perform the ritual, but Jaebum stops him mid-way.

“Wait, _Jinyoung_ , you can’t be serious-” Jinyoung cuts him off with a quick kiss on the lips, startling the Deities as well as Jaebum once more.

“I am,” Jinyoung softly says, softly smiling as well. “I think I fell in love with you, but sexually. If that makes sense.”

“Jinyoung-”

The next thing Jaebum sees is Jinyoung’s glorious wings being _ripped away_ from his back, blood oozing out of him. Jaebum runs quickly to Jinyoung, holding him in his arms. Jaebum’s eyes widen and shake a little as he looks at Jinyoung’s blood-stained robe.

“Fear not, for in a few weeks, a month or two, he’ll grow a pair of dark wings. Keep in mind that dark wings do not and will _never_ value as much as pure wings,” Yixing explains. “His innocence and beauty are still intact. I merely took his title as well as wings.”

“Here you are,” Sehun says, raising his arms, and before Jaebum knew it, he has his wings again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung wakes up on a quite unfamiliar bed, his back and neck aching. He flutters his eyes open slowly, wincing and groaning as the pain shoots throughout his whole body. His sounds seem to have triggered a warning sign to a certain someone, because the next thing he sees is Jaebum’s arms around him, and his neck still aching a little.

“J-Jaebum,” Jinyoung whispers out, gasping when he feels Jaebum’s canines sink into his bite mark again. “W-What happened?”

“You idiot. You _fucking_ idiot. You piece of shit, you _actual piece of shit_ -” Jaebum stops, inhaling a deep breath. “You gave your wings and title as an Angel away _just like that_. Why the fuck did you do that?!”

“Angels and Devils are just the same,” Jinyoung says, repeating the same words Jaebum and Mark had told him. “Besides, being an Angel was boring. Nothing really happened; no one actually committed a crime whatsoever for _decades_.”

“It _is_ the same, but fuck, what about your wings?” Jaebum asks, climbing completely on top of Jinyoung.

“I don’t care. I just want you,” Jinyoung admits, licking his lips as he realizes that he’s currently wearing a black silk robe whilst Jaebum’s shirtless again.

“Being a newly-changed Devil has changed you,” Jaebum smirks, moving his hands to grab under Jinyoung’s beautiful thighs.

“It feels fun,” Jinyoung singsongs, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. 

“Oh, does it?” Jaebum asks, lunging forwards to kiss Jinyoung hungrily.

“Come take all of me, Jaebum,” Jinyoung purrs. “You don’t have to hold back anymore. _I’m all yours_.”

“Fuck, _angel_.” This time, the word slips out of Jaebum’s mouth not as a reminder of his title, but rather a pet name that has Jinyoung’s heart giggling in delight.

“That’s the idea,” Jinyoung says, playing with the ends of Jaebum’s hair.

Jaebum undos Jinyoung’s robe as well as his own pants quickly, chucking it to the side somewhere. He dives in for another hungry, greedy kiss that’s all too much teeth and saliva, but neither really mind. Jinyoung immediately wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist, bring the latter closer to him. Jinyoung lets out a soft moan as Jaebum grinds down onto him. He bucks his hips upwards to create more friction between their two dicks, but that’s nowhere _near_ what they want.

Jaebum flips Jinyoung over on his stomach, bringing two of his fingers to the latter’s lips. Jinyoung gets the hint immediately, taking and sucking them into his mouth like the good _Devil_ he is. Jinyoung releases Jaebum’s fingers with a lewd pop, and Jaebum curses under his breath at how fucking _sexy_ the former looks right now.

Jaebum traces his fingers around Jinyoung’s rim, teasing and teasing. Jinyoung lets out an annoyed whine, and soon enough, both of Jaebum’s fingers are inside of him. Jinyoung moans and grips the bedsheets tightly as Jaebum starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Jinyoung at a quick pace. Jinyoung rocks his hips back in time with Jaebum’s thrusts, and he lets out a high-pitched shrill when the latter’s fingers hit a particular spot inside him.

“Fuck, Jaebum!” Jinyoung screams as Jaebum adds another finger and quickens his thrusts, abusing the former’s tight hole.

“You’re so good, baby. Look at you, sucking my fingers so greedily,” Jaebum praises, causing Jinyoung to whimper slightly.

“F-Fuck, Jaebum, I-I’m close,” Jinyoung manages to choke out, and not long after, he’s coming untouched onto the bedsheets as well as his stomach.

Jaebum flips him over, Jinyoung now resting on his back, and places both of Jinyoung’s thighs over his shoulders. He slams _hard_ into Jinyoung in one swift thrust, causing the latter to jerk upwards at the sudden intrusion. Jinyoung moans and moans and _moans_ , gradually increasing his pitch. He claws at Jaebum’s back, eliciting deep and low groans from the latter. Jaebum angles his hips a little, and Jinyoung jerks upwards once more as Jaebum finally hits his prostate again.

“Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum,” Jinyoung nearly sobs through. “ _Fuck me_!”

“I am,” Jaebum chuckles, faintly and breathily as he continues to pound into Jinyoung in a harsh speed. “Come for me again, baby. Be good for me.”

“Ngh, _Jaebum_!” Jinyoung shouts as he comes for the second time, feeling a little lightheaded as well as a little oversensitive from his climax and Jaebum still fucking into him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good, so warm, so fucking _tight_ around me,” Jaebum groans sexily, gripping Jinyoung’s thighs quite tightly. “Want to fuck you like this all day, all night, _all the fucking time_.”

“J-Jaebum,” Jinyoung moans out, feeling like he’s on cloud nine as he clenches around Jaebum’s cock tightly on purpose. “I’m all yours, Jaebum. _Come inside me_.”

With one last sloppy thrust, Jaebum releases inside Jinyoung, and Jinyoung moans loudly as he’s being filled by Jaebum’s warm come. Jaebum connects their lips together, their tongues tasting one another a little too rushed.

The both of them breath heavily, still caught up in the aftermath of sex. Jaebum pulls out of Jinyoung slowly, and the latter whimpers at the loss as well as how the former’s come is dribbling out of him. Jaebum uses one of his fingers to push his come back inside Jinyoung’s hole, causing the latter to moan. The come comes trickling back down.

Jaebum rests right next to Jinyoung and pulls the latter closer to him, sucking on Jinyoung’s bite mark. Jaebum has his arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist, while Jinyoung’s arms are wrapped around Jaebum’s neck.

“I think I’ve fallen deep in sexual attraction with you,” Jaebum admits, slightly licking at Jinyoung’s bite mark.

“Oh really?” Jinyoung asks, chuckling. “I think I’ve fallen deep in sexual attraction with you too.”

Jaebum places a soft but long kiss on Jinyoung’s lips, adoring the latter’s plump lips against his own. “Sleep well, _angel_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A few months later…_

Jaebum rests his body next to Jinyoung, sweat dripping down his body ever so evidently. Jinyoung’s sweating as well, but to Jaebum, he’s still beautiful no matter what.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Jinyoung confesses, snuggling closer to Jaebum. “I’m more than sexually attracted to you.”

“Yeah?” Jaebum chuckles. “I think I’m in love with you too, angel.”

“Why do you still call me an Angel?” Jinyoung asks, pouting a little.

“Not as an Angel, but _my_ angel,” Jaebum grins. “I love you.”

“I love you too, idiot,” Jinyoung says, chuckling at the end. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! leave kudos/comments if you want, they're always highly appreciated!
> 
> have a great day ahead, because it's jaebum's birthday~
> 
> // happy 24th, the best leader ever. ♡


End file.
